Naturally Wanted
by Blackfire Warrior of the Sky
Summary: Chris Harris thinks Andy Douglas is a prince and needs to be treated as such, Chase Stevens and James Storm likes it rough, what happens when TNA's two rival tag teams fall for each other backstage and finds out about each other being a couple? Chris Harris/Andy Douglas, James Storm/Chase Stevens
1. Personal Salvation

_A/N: Be warned everyone that this is a new slash story I came up with and two new couples I will be using that seems like I good idea . This will involve AMW and the Naturals and will take place around the time when Andy and Chase stole AMW ' s ring gear._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own AMW , the Naturals , or anyone else that may appear in this story , I do own the story itself ._

 **Naturally Wanted**

Chapter 1 : Personal Salvation

 **TNA Asylum**

" Man , I wish I didn ' t have to give it back . " Andy Douglas , one-half of the Naturals was sitting in catering alone and thinking about his slight problem .

Okay , it was more than a slight problem , there was a very gorgeous person in the locker room that he liked very much . But the problem was this person didn ' t know and Andy was afraid he would be hurt like he had many times in the past when he told the truth . But , still here he was with the dilemma and the only way he knew how to get what he wanted was to go after it .

" It was fine when I still had it with me , it smelled like him and felt good on me . " Andy thought again before getting up and going to that person ' s locker room .

" I maybe doing something crazy here , but I am going to go crazy if I don ' t solve the problem . " Andy said even though he was scared to open up to this person as he walked into the locker room area and straight to the one door where either his personal salvation was at or his personal destruction .

He didn ' t see anyone in the room when he opened the door sighing to himself before seeing the familiar jacket that he had on not to long ago .

" I wonder , but if I do he may kill me , but I want it , I want the feel of it on me and I want to smell in the scent of it . " Andy thought to himself as he went in making sure no one else was around before taking the jacket and putting it around himself enjoying the smell and feel until the thing in his pants began to react .

" Great now I have another problem . " Andy said not realizing that the Wildcat was watching him standing in his jacket .

Chris Harris had walked into the locker room surprised at first to see the door open and then even more surprised to see Andy Douglas in his ring jacket . At first , he thought about being pissed off and telling Andy to leave for getting into his personal belongings . But then Chris remembered the way he felt the first time he had seen Andy in his own jacket and knew that he like the idea , in fact to him Andy like adorable with the large jacket on that small , but muscular frame .

" What are you doing ? " Chris finally asked making Andy turn and see Wildcat staring at him in his jacket .

" Chris , I - I , this is not what it looks like , I - I am not stealing your jacket , I ' m just . . . " Andy said before stopping as he trembled on his feet scared of what Harris would do to him despite the fact that Andy had the hots for the bigger man .

" Then what is this then ? " Chris asked closing the door behind him as he walked further into the room .

" I can ' t talk about it , " Andy said about to freak out .

" Huh ? " Chris asked as he noticed the bulge in Andy ' s pants knowing what was going on and walked closer to Douglas as Andy knew what the Wildcat was looking at which made the smaller man feel worse .

" Please don ' t hurt me , " Andy said shaking .

" Hurt you ? " Harris asked stopping as he was now very close to Andy .

" Yeah , if you hurt me I will tell Chase . " Andy threatened .

" Why would I hurt you ? " Chris asked .

" Because I am messing with your jacket and because of . " Andy said looking down at his pants .

" Andy , do you like me ? " Chris flat out asked .

" Yes , but please don ' t hurt me because of it . " Andy gulped and hid his face bracing himself for a beating or something .

" Why would I hurt you because you said you like me ? " Chris wondered why Andy was so frightened .

" Because everyone else does when I say I like guys instead of girls , even my own dad beat the crap out of me for being different . " Andy said shaking and tears starting to go down his face .

Chris looked at the smaller man in sympathy for what he just said realizing that Andy had never been taken care of properly and wondering how people could be so mean and abusive to someone so beautiful and precious .

" Come here , " Chris said sitting on the bench in the locker room and holding his hand out to Andy .

Andy walked over and sat next to the Wildcat wondering what was about to happen to him .

" You ' re okay , " Harris said trying to end the man ' s fear .

" So , you ' re not going to hurt me then ? " Andy asked .

" No , and I don ' t know how people could hurt someone as beautiful as you are , Andy , " Chris pulling the man closer to him .

" You really think I ' m beautiful ? " Andy makes sure he heard Chris right .

" Yes I do and I have an idea . " Chris said .

" What idea ? " Andy asked .

" How about you come to my apartment and I pamper you like you should have gotten from all of those people who hurt you ? " Chris offered .

" Uhm , okay , but don ' t you live with Storm ? " Andy thought .

" No , Storm lives to close to the area to live in an apartment . " Chris said .

" Sounds like Chase , " Andy said .

" So , you want to come over ? " Chris asked .

" Yeah , sounds nice . " Andy said .

Chris and Andy left the Asylum after leaving a note for Storm to find so the Cowboy could tell Chase that Andy was gone with Chris and the two wouldn ' t freak out about the two being missing .

 **Wildcat ' s Apartment**

Chris and Andy walked into the Wildcat ' s apartment not to long after leaving the TNA Asylum , Andy still wondering what Harris had planned for them .

" Make yourself at home , Andy , " Chris said walking into his bedroom to put his bags down before coming back and seeing the smaller man sitting on his couch .

" Want anything ? Beer ? Food ? " Chris asked still seeing a somewhat nervous look on Andy ' s face .

" Beer , would be fine . " Andy said as Chris got two beers out of the fridge opening both of them before handing one to Douglas and drinking out of the other one .

" Why do you still look nervous ? " Chris asked .

" Because I still don ' t know what ' s going to happen or why you brought me here , " Andy said after drinking from the beer relaxing as the alcohol took the edge off of everything .

" Like I said at the arena , I brought you here so I can pamper you . But , as far as what ' s going to happen how about you decided what you want to happen and we can go from there and if we don ' t get to it today then we can deal with it later , okay . " Chris said .

" You really want me to decide ? " Andy asked knowing what he would like to happen between him and the Wildcat .

" Yes , I want you to decide . " Chris said .

" I know what I would like to do , but I ' ve never done it before , " Andy looked at Chris as the Wildcat realized what he wanted to do .

" We can try , " Chris said .

" Okay , but I don ' t want it to hurt . " Andy said .

" I promise I will try and make everything as painless as possible . " Chris said as they finished their beers .

" Alright , then lets try . " Andy finally said , but still feeling nervous .

" Hmm , we may need to get you to relax more , since this maybe more difficult with you all tense . " Chris said watching Andy ' s reaction .

" Relax ? How ? " Andy asked .

" Wait there , " Chris said as he got up , taking the empty beer bottles to the kitchen throwing them away and then going to the master bathroom as Andy followed the man with his eyes curiously until he couldn ' t see him .

But , what Andy did hear next was water running making him even more curious as to what Chris was doing. Inside the bathroom the Wildcat was lighting scent candles that he had set up around the bathtub and in the bathroom , the candle had soft , warm smells to them that would make Andy relax . He was also letting relaxing hot water run in the tub , he then looked at the red roses he could see next to the window in his room and grabbed those pulling the petals off and sticking them in the water , finally he set a radio out of both of their point of vision . Once he had cut off the water and was satisfied with the way everything looked he went back to his dark , haired beauty who looked curious at what he was doing .

" What ' s going on ? " Andy asked .

" Come on and I will show you . " Chris said .

" Okay , " Andy said following Chris into the master bathroom stopping when he saw the romantic atmosphere that Harris had set up for him .

" A way to make you relax and a way for me to pamper you some before we get to the other . " Chris said .

" Only if you join me , " Andy said .

" Okay , " Chris said .

Chris watched as Andy slowly got undressed enjoying the moments when more of the man ' s beautiful flesh came into view until nothing was on Andy ' s body . When Andy turned his back to Chris to get in the tub , the Wildcat could see what appeared to be bruises on the smaller man ' s back .

" What happened to you ? " Chris asked .

" My dad , " Andy said knowing what Chris was seeing .

" You still live with your dad , " Chris said .

" Yeah , sometimes I stay with Chase when things get out of hand , but other than that I have nowhere else to go . " Andy said .

" I see , " Chris said as Andy got in the tub relaxing as the hot water came in contact with his body .

" Are you going to join me or stand there , Chris ? " Andy asked .

Chris took his clothes off giving Andy a show that made a certain body part of his get excited as the muscles on the Wildcat came into view to Andy , Chris was like a Greek god with the way his body looked and Andy loved every part of it .

" Wow , " Andy said louder than he meant .

" You like what you see ? " Chris asked .

" I love it , " Andy said blushing .

Chris got in the tub with Andy also enjoying the feeling of the hot water , but also the flesh that leaned against him after he was in .

" I love seeing you blush , " Chris said rubbing Andy ' s face gently .

" Hey , " Andy said .

" What ? Its adorable when you do it , " Chris said making Douglas turn even redder as he smiled at Chris who started rubbing his shoulders .

" That feels good , " Andy said relaxing .

" That ' s the way I want it to feel for you . " Chris said .

Andy smiled at the affection Chris was showing him , he had never gotten this from anyone else and he was definitely enjoying the feeling now .

" Lean forward against the tub , " Chris said .

" Sure , " Andy said a little nervous , but leaning against the tub shivering at the cool touch to his skin .

" Cold ? " Chris asked .

" A little , " Andy said .

" Alright , relax , " Chris said first giving Andy a light back rub before kissing the back of his shoulder .

" Mmm , " Andy groaned in pleasure .

Chris kissed his way down Andy ' s spine making the man groan and shiver in much pleasure .

" You like ? " Chris asked .

" Uh huh , can you do it again ? " Andy asked .

" Of course , " Chris said kissing his way up and down Andy ' s spine this time and kissed on both shoulders as he reached around and turned on the relaxing music .

" Sneaky Wildcat , mmmm , " Andy said and groaned again as Chris continued to kiss his back and spine until Andy wanted more turning around and kissing Chris on the lips with passion .

" Whoa , someone is fiesty now . " Chris said .

" Maybe a little , " Andy said .

They continued to just kiss , carcess , and touch each other until it was time to move on to the next stage .

" You ready to take this adventure to the bedroom ? " Chris asked .

" Yes , " Andy was definitely ready now and opening up to Chris .

 **Master Bedroom**

Chris and Andy were now in the master bedroom after Chris had taken care of the clean up in the bathroom and allowed Andy to relax a little more before things went any further between them .

" Alright , are we going all the way tonight or what ? " Chris asked .

" All the way , " Andy said as he stood up and pushed Chris down on the bed .

" Okay , now what are you doing ? " Chris asked .

" First , I want to please you and then you please me okay . " Andy said .

" Okay , " Chris said .

Andy kissed his way down Chris ' s chest and abs as the bigger man groaned in pleasure at that feeling . Douglas continued like that until he got to Chris ' s dick first just looking at the body part before taking it into his mouth and sucking on Harris ' s manhood .

" Mmmm, damn , Andy , " Chris groaned at what Douglas was doing to him as it felt amazing .

Andy continued to suck on Chris until the man was near exploding and stopped before Chris could release as Douglas looked at the Wildcat ' s dick realizing how much bigger it was now and wondered if it would hurt going in .

" What ' s with the panicked look ? " Chris asked once he was coherent again .

" You sure you can make it not hurt ? " Andy asked .

" Yeah , I can , we just have to work at it , " Chris said .

" I am willing . " Andy said .

" Alright , " Chris said as he began to fiddle with Andy ' s manhood this time using his hand to work the special organ on his lover .

Andy began to groan as Chris replace his hand with his mouth making Douglas put his hands in the Wildcat ' s hair gently as to not pull , but enough to show Chris that he was enjoying the moment .

" Uhh , Chris , stop , I want to wait to finish when you ' re inside of me . " Andy said making Chris look at him knowingly .

" As you wish , " Chris said getting up and going through his dresser drawer pulling out lube .

" How do you want me ? " Andy asked .

" Show me your ass , baby , " Chris said .

Andy turned over showing his ass to Chris as the Wildcat got some lube onto his fingers and came over rubbing some of the stuff inside of Andy getting him slick and ready for him . Andy moaned as he felt Chris ' s finger inside of him first just the one as Chris gently stretched him and then added the second finger allowing both of them stretch Douglas ' s ass even more until a third could go in .

" Chris , I need , " Andy groaned .

" Don ' t worry Andy , you are ready now , " Chris removed his fingers from Andy and got more lube rubbing it on his dick , so , he wouldn ' t hurt his prince .

" Uhm ? " Andy asked looking back at the Wildcat .

" So , I won ' t hurt you , " Chris said .

" Okay , " Andy said understanding now .

" Now how about you turn over onto your back for me . " Chris said .

" Huh ? " Andy asked as he turned over onto his back .

" I want to see your eyes while we do this that way I will know what you are feeling and won ' t push beyond your limit , baby . " Chris said .

" I understand , " Andy liking the care Chris was taking with him .

" You ready for it ? " Chris asked .

" Yes , I ' m ready . " Andy said .

" Stop me if it gets to be to difficult for you . " Chris said .

" I will , " Andy said .

Chris then lifted up Andy ' s leg allowing Chris to get in between the man ' s legs and slide his dick as gently as he could into the dark-haired , man ' s ass . Both of them groaned , Chris at the tight ass gripping his dick , Andy at the entry and feeling of Chris in him .

" A little easier if you could , Wildcat . " Andy said .

" No problem , " Chris said continue his entry into the man ' s ass a little more gently until he was buried all the way into Andy who hissed .

" Ah , wait a little bit Chris , " Andy said .

" Alright , its okay , you just need to adjust to the feeling . " Chris waiting until his lover was ready to continue .

" Go ahead , Chris , its better . " Andy said relaxing again as his ass adjusted to the Wildcat ' s larger size .

Chris tried an experimental thrust getting a groan of pleasure from Andy making the Wildcat try another until soon he was thrusting in and out of Douglas as Andy grabbed the bigger man ' s hand holding it as he moaned and groaned in pleasure .

" Yes , Wildcat , a little more please . " Andy said as his dick got unbearably hard as Chris complied to his wishes .

Chris finally wrapped his hand around Andy ' s buddy and began rubbing it along with the thrusting in his ass . Andy felt the hard thrust against an organ in his ass that finally made the man release with a moan as his seed began to fill Chris ' s hand , at the same time the extremely tight grip of Andy ' s ass around the Wildcat ' s manhood made the big man have an orgasm of his own filling up his beauty ' s ass with his own seed . Both of them laid on the bed together in silence for moment letting Chris finish , Andy enjoying the feel of Chris emptying himself into his backside until finally the flow stopped .

" That was great , " Andy said .

" Yeah , it was , " Chris listening to his lover ' s soft breathing as the Wildcat pulled out of Andy .

Andy groaned a little at the loss of the organ in him , but then settle down as Chris went and got a washcloth cleaning himself up and then getting another one and bringing it to Andy cleaning him up .

" Turn over , " Chris said .

Andy did so without a word and laid there as Chris cleaned up his backside after their love session together , then Harris took the washclothe back to the bathroom and put with the laundry along with the other one . When Chris came back he saw Andy was now under the cover in his bed dozing off and went to lock up the apartment cutting all of the lights off before returning to Andy .

" You ready for sleep ? " Chris asked .

" Yeah , its been a long day and an amazing night for sure . " Andy said as Chris climbed in the bed next to him and cut out the light .

" Can I ask you something before you go to sleep ? " Chris asked .

" What is it , Chris ? " Andy looked at the man as best he could in the dark .

" Well , I was wondering , if you would want too , you could stay here instead of going back to your dad ' s place . I know you said you stay with Chase sometimes , but you can live here when you are not over there , that way you wouldn ' t have to worry about getting hurt anymore . I would take care of you and deal with anyone who tried to hurt you . " Chris said making Andy ' s eyes tear up .

" I would like that very much , thank you , Chris . " Andy agreed .

" Good , " Chris kissing Andy on the forehead and then the lips happy Andy said yes to his idea .

" Chris Harris , I knew when I first saw you that you would become my personal salvation . " Andy said .

" And you can guarantee that I will always be that to you for as long as you need and want me to , Andy Douglas . " Chris smiled pulling the man closer to him until they were snuggled together .

" Good night , my love , " Andy said .

" Good night , baby , " Chris kissing him one last time before both of them went to sleep .


	2. Rough Rider

_A/N: Aw, Chris treated Andy like a prince , but now I wonder how their partners will end up ._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own AMW or the Naturals , I do own the story ._

Chapter 2 : Rough Rider

 **After Chris and Andy left the TNA Asylum**

James Storm walked into the locker room he shared with Wildcat not long after Chris and Andy left for Harris ' s apartment .

" Chris , are you ready . . . " James started to say until he realized it wasn ' t Wildcat sitting in their locker room , but Chase Stevens still wearing his hat from when the Naturals took AMW ' s ring gear earlier .

" I ' m not Chris , " Chase said .

" Sorry , I thought Chris was in here . " Storm said .

" Yeah , have you seen Andy ? " Chase asked .

" Nope , but apparently Chris has . " James said as he walked to his locker to pack stuff up , so , he could get home when he found the note Chris left .

" What ? " Chase asked curiously .

" Here , " James said handing Stevens the note that Chris had left behind for them .

" So , Andy is with Chris , okay then . " Chase said satisfied .

" Yep , now can I have my hat back ? " James asked .

" I ' ll , think about it . " Chase said adjusting Storm ' s hat on his head .

" But , a Cowboy doesn ' t look right without his hat . " Storm said .

" Boohoo . " Chase said sarcastically liking the look on the Cowboy ' s face .

James looked at Chase a little shocked at the way he was speaking to him , but if he was being honest with himself then he would have to say he liked the dominate display coming from Stevens .

" Alright , look , I ' ve got to go home sometime tonight , so , can I please have my hat back ? " Storm asked a little more politely .

" You don ' t want to go home , but I do know what you want to do by the reaction going on in those tight jeans you like to wear , Storm . " Chase said as both of them looked at the crotch of the Cowboy ' s jeans .

" And what do you want to do about ? " Storm asked with a sort of boldness .

" What I would love to do is take that arrogant attitude and teach you the meaning of the word submit and how to make your body feel good in ways that only I can show you . " Chase said almost as forceful as Storm , but trying to stay calm as the real force would be shown if he got the Cowboy to agree to his terms .

" Uhm , you ' re not going to hurt me are you ? " James asked Chase a little worried now at what the man was planning .

" Not in the way you are thinking , as long as you agree to the idea then we will continue this conversation , if not I will leave . " Chase said .

James thought about it for a minute and knew he would love to have Stevens on him and doing things to make his body feel good , but there was one problem .

" I ' ve never done this before , " Storm said looking at Chase nervously .

" Good thing , you have someone here who knows what to do . " Chase pointing at himself .

" Then I will do it , but will I get my hat back ? " James asked .

" You can get it back when you come to my place tonight . " Chase said .

" So , we are doing this at your place ? " Storm realized .

" Yep , " Chase agreed .

" Okay , " James finally agreed .

" Excellent . " Chase said satisfied with the answer .

 **Chase ' s House**

James knocked on the door to Chase Stevens place not to long after leaving the Impact Zone still nervous about what was about to happen . Chase opened the door as he did something of a smirk knowing good and well who was at the door and the way the Cowboy felt .

" I figured you would show up . " Chase said .

" Yeah , " James said as Chase heard the nervousness in Storm ' s voice .

" You still a little nervous ? " Chase asked .

" Yes , like I said , I haven ' t done this before . " Storm said .

" I ' m not going to do anything that would hurt you like you are thinking , but this might get a little rough . " Chase explained .

" Okay , " James still nervous .

" Lets just say that while you maybe the one who does the eight second ride on the back of a bull or bronco , I am the one who will ride the Cowboy instead . " Chase showing Storm that he was in charge that night .

" So , you ' re taking the lead in this . " Storm said .

" Exactly , " Chase taking James by the neck and slamming him against the far wall in his own house .

" Chase ? " James asked a little shocked by the rough and rugged handling from Chase outside of a wrestling ring .

" Hush , I ' m in charge and you don ' t get to make the rules , you came here on your own , right ? " Chase asked .

" I did , " Storm said struggling to break free of Chase as his first instincts was to resist despite being turned on by rough and dominant display coming from Stevens .

" I told you I would leave the subject alone if you decided you didn ' t want to do this , right ? " Chase asked .

" Its not that I don ' t want to do this . " James said .

" Then what ' s the problem , Storm ? " Chase asked .

" I told you , I ' ve never done this before and I don ' t really understand what ' s going on as I was raised to believe that feelings like these are wrong . " Storm said .

" Does it feel wrong to you ? " Chase asked letting go of the Cowboy ' s neck and roughly kissing Storm .

" No , " James breathed after Chase let up and a little upset at not being able to fully taste the man who seemed to be making him come alive down in his personal area .

" Do you want this to continue or not ? " Chase asked again .

" I want this and I want to know what ' s going on instead of you just grabbing me by the neck and slamming against the wall without an explanation . " Storm said .

" Hhm , I guess , I ' m going to have to ease you into this and really show you my world which will mean a long term commitment if you are willing to go through this adventure with me and to allow me to show you how to make your body come alive , Storm . " Chase said .

" As long as you tell me what ' s happening and don ' t scare me to death like you have been trying to do tonight then I ' m in . " James said .

" Then I will ease you into everything , but first we must deal with that virgin ass of your ' s , Cowboy . " Chase said .

" Virgin ass ? " James asked nearly in shock .

" Exactly , " Chase smiled deviously making James a little nervous , but ready for whatever this guy had planned for him .

Soon , both of them were stripped down and on Chase ' s bed with James being taught to suck on Chase ' s dick .

" Easy Cowboy , not to fast and not to slow either , steady rhythm , that ' s better . " Chase teaching the other man to give him good head .

" Mmmm , " James moaned .

" Hey , don ' t moan , you mess up the rhythm , " Chase said smacking Storm on the butt with the long ruler he had found in his house .

" MMM , " James responded to the painful smack to his ass from Chase .

" I said no moaning , " Chase smacked him again James holding back the pain response this time .

" Now , get back into rhythm , Storm . " Chase ordered enjoying the feeling as Storm got back to the way Chase wanted him to be .

" Good , you ' re mouth is good for more than just talking and drinking from a beer bottle . " Chase said making James look up at him almost wanting to laugh , but didn ' t due to the ruler still in Stevens ' hand .

Chase let his own blue eyes meet the Cowboy ' s blue eyes letting each other read the other ones ' thoughts knowing how they were feeling now . Chase could see that James was enjoying and even turned on by the dominant display he was showing and the smacks on the ass with the ruler . As for Storm , he could feel the turn on for Chase with the Cowboy being submissive and the sucking on Chase ' s dick , so , both of them knew they were on the right path somewhere .

" Okay , you want to moan , the put my dick , all the way in your mouth , James . " Chase said .

James did as Chase said gagging at first as the man ' s dick went further into Storm ' s mouth , but then calmed down .

" Alright , we will see how you deal with this and how it feels for me . " Chase said .

Stevens began smacking James on the ass with the ruler again , but over and over until the Cowboy was moaning and groaning in pain due to not being able to scream out with Chase inside of his mouth . After awhile tears was actually coming down Storm ' s face as the smacks really began to hurt his backside , but amazingly the response in his dick was something else as he grew harder with every smack . Chase soon had to stop as the moaning and groaning from Storm was about to make him explode and Storm hadn ' t earned the right to taste him yet .

" Alright , Storm , get off of my dick . " Chase said despite the hurting in his dick from being so hard .

James backed off of Chase ' s dick and breathed a little after using his mouth to pleasure Stevens . The Cowboy also watched Chase lay the ruler to the side as he pulled sterile gloves out of a box and put them on .

" Lay on your back legs spread Cowboy , I want to see that dick and those balls of yours , Dr. Chase needs to see what I need to deal with in our next procedure . " Chase said .

" What kind of procedure ? " James asked doing as Chase said .

" Inspection and handling procedures , I need to see how you are responding to all of this new handling . " Chase said .

" Okay , " James confused until Chase started inspecting and handling his dick .

" Well , I see you are excited . " Chase said feeling how hard Storm was as he let his hands hold the precious balls of the Cowboy .

James looked at Chase for a moment concerned as the man played around with Storm ' s boys .

" Relax , I ' m not going to hurt you like that , I was just seeing how you would respond to me handling them . " Chase said rubbing the skin underneath Storm ' s balls making the Cowboy close his eyes enjoying the feeling .

" Mmm , " James groaned as Chase went back to rubbing Storm ' s dick getting the man as hard as possible without allowing him to release .

" Alright , we are almost ready for the grand finally , so , turn back over onto your stomach and put your ass in the air , James . " Chase said .

James turned over and stuck his butt in the air with his chest down on the bed like Chase wanted him .

" That ' s good , " Chase making sure Storm was comfortable before going further .

Chase took a little bit of lube from the container next to him and rubbed it on the Cowboy ' s hole before getting more and sliding his finger into the man ' s ass who groaned at the new feeling of something in his butt .

" Chase , " Storm groaned .

" Relax , I ' m not going any further until you loosen up , so , don ' t get tense and nervous on me , Storm . " Chase said .

" Okay , " James said .

Chase worked until he could get two and then three fingers in stretching the Cowboy to the right size that he needed him to be .

" Alright , James , on all fours for a minute . " Chase said pulling off the sterile gloves and throwing them away .

" Okay , " James lifted up as Chase grabbed the pillow and put up under Storm ' s abdomen .

" Alright , Storm , lay down with your abdomen on the pillow to lift your butt up . " Chase said .

James layed down like Chase wanted him , the pillow up under him give Chase not only access to the Cowboy ' s butt , but also to his dick up under them .

" Be very still , " Chase coached him .

" Okay , " James said .

Chase slid his dick into the Cowboy ' s ass at first to the slight discomfort of the Cowboy as Stevens stopped until James had calmed down and slid the rest of the way in .

" Chase , " James said feeling stingy and burning in his back side .

" Relax , your ass is having to adjust to having something in it , like I said earlier you are a virgin ass and just like a virgin girl , the first time always hurts when your virginity is taken . " Chase explained as he kissed the man on the back to calm him down again as this was more difficult and painful for the man with the dick in his ass if he wasn ' t relaxed .

" Okay , " James said .

As soon as Storm had relaxed enough , Chase continued by doing an experimental thrust into the man ' s ass getting a moan of pleasure from James knowing that the Cowboy liked it . Chase continued to thrust in out of the man ' s ass until both of them were in a rhythm they both liked and then Chase made it rough , surprisingly to the joy and pleasure of James as he felt the Natural rub against his prostate roughly over and over again .

" More , " James said .

" Not that I ' m complaining about giving you more , but when did you start giving the orders ? " Chase asked slightly amused .

" When I thought you were suppose to show me how you can ride the Cowboy , Chase . " James said boldly .

" What ? " Chase asked surprised .

" Yeah , a true rider wouldn ' t hold back and he would always wear the proper hat . " James said .

" Why you ? " Chase pulled out .

" What are you doing ? " James asked .

" Turn over onto your back and legs spread . " Chase said as he grabbed Storm ' s cowboy hat putting it on his own head and James turned over .

" Show me what you got , Natural . " James said .

" Oh , I will definitely show you what I got , Cowboy . " Chase agreed as he slide into the Cowboy ' s ass again this time facing Storm and then the two really started having sex as Chase gave the Cowboy rough thrusts and kept making them rougher and until the Cowboy was happy .

" Yippee Kaya Aaaa , Buckaroo ! " James cried out as he finally was allowed to release as Chase hit his prostate with an extremely rough thrust which made Chase release himself .

" I just gave a whole new meaning to riding a cowboy . " Chase said .

" Yeah , and now I want my hat back . " Storm taking his hat off of Chase ' s head and putting it over his eyes .

" You know when it was you on the phone who called me about this the other day , I was kind of surprised . " Chase laughed .

" Yeah , well , after Daniels tried to hook me up with that chick at the bar last week and just some other stress with in the week , I knew I needed someone to take my mind off of everything . And since we had talked about this before you and Cassidy left way back when and wasn ' t able to get around to it because of circumstances , I figured I would call and see if that offer was still on the table . " James said .

" Oh , it was still there alright and next time , you get to be on top . " Chase said .

" Yeah , but right now this Cowboy needs sleep time , how about you Mr. Natural ? " Storm asked .

" I could definitely use some as well , just don ' t tell Andy about all of this . " Chase said .

" As long as you don ' t tell , Chris . " James agreed .

" Okay , " Chase said .

James then took his hat off laying it in the chair to the side , before both of them were snuggled up next to each other asleep .


	3. Sweet Syrup

_A/N: Time to check in on Chris and Andy_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own AMW or the Naturals , I do own the story ._

Chapter 3 : Sweet Syrup

 **Chris and Andy**

It has been a week since Andy had moved into the Wildcat ' s apartment after their first adventure together and the move in had made both of them very happy . They had easy access to the other when they wanted to take another adventure which there had definitely been more of since the first day . The previous adventure saw them in the shower together which had turned into a full blown make out session that turned into a scene out of a dirty movie Andy had seen Chase watch one time . But , other things had become apparent like Chris not knowing how to cook , Andy had found this out a couple of days after he moved in when he realized that Chris ate nothing but take out and Andy knew a change had to happen in order for both of them to stay healthy or at least for him to be sane .

So , here Andy was cooking breakfast for himself and Chris like he had volunteered to do since the Wildcat had been gracious enough to provide his apartment as home for Andy as a safe haven away from his dad when he couldn ' t be at Chase ' s house which had increased lately .

" I love it when the apartment smells good , " Chris said walking in from his morning run .

" Uh huh , breakfast is almost ready . " Andy said .

" Okay , I will go and wash up then , no peeking , " Chris warned making Andy blush before Wildcat walked off .

When Chris came back clean he wasn ' t wearing a shirt making Andy blushed even more than earlier as the Wildcat chuckled at his beauty .

" I like it when you blush , " Chris said .

" Yeah , breakfast is ready , " Andy said pulling out butter and syrup for the pancakes he made for them .

" I swear if you hadn ' t move in I would have starved at some point . " Chris said .

" Or had a heart attack with how much take out you were bringing in . " Andy added .

" Well , I don ' t know how to cook , so , I had to figure out something to keep me fed , but this is much better . " Chris said enjoying breakfast .

" Glad you approve , " Andy said as Chris was looking at the syrup bottle getting an idea .

" Hmm , " Chris said .

" Save it until after breakfast , " Andy said .

" After breakfast , " Chris agreed .

After breakfast soon came and as soon as breakfast was cleaned up they were in the master bedrooom , Andy had the other bedroom to himself , but most of the time they ended up in the Wildcat ' s bed . Andy watched as Chris put a couple of towels across the bed a bit confused as his lover didn ' t normally worry about it much , but it was beginning to make Andy anxious as Chris had taken off with the syrup bottle after breakfast was over .

" Chris , what ' s with the towel ? " Andy asked .

" This may get a bit messy and I don ' t want to change the sheets , baby . " Chris said .

" Messy ? Why is it going to get messy ? " Andy asked .

" Syrup , baby , " Chris pulling out the bottle making Andy ' s jaw drop .

" I wondered where it went to , " Andy said .

" Hey , who says you can ' t bring a little breakfast to the bedroom ? " Chris asked .

" Breakfast , okay , how are we going to do this ? " Andy asked still looking at the syrup .

" Strip down , Andy , " Chris said .

Andy looked at Chris before removing all of his clothes making the Wildcat have to ignore the growing arousal in his pants due to wanting to please his darling first .

" You sure you don ' t want to get comfortable before we start ? " Andy asked looking at the tent rising in the Wildcat ' s pants .

" Not until after I please you , " Chris said .

" Okay , " Andy sighed .

" Lay down on your back , " Chris said gesturing to the bed .

Andy laid down on the bed like Chris asked him to looking at his lover with the syrup bottle now in hand wondering how this adventure would turn out for the both of them .

" Now be still , " Chris said opening the syrup bottle as he laid next to Andy pouring a little bit of syrup on his chest figuring that if he started there it wouldn ' t be nearly as big of a shock to his dark-haired beauty to begin this new idea .

Chris sat the bottle of syrup beside him before kissing Andy first and then moving to syrup on the chest first licking it off of the center of his chest before moving to the contours of the muscles on Andy ' s chest and then to the nipples themselves .

" Mmmm , Chris , that feels good , " Andy moaned as he felt the Wildcat licking and sucking on his chest and nipples .

Chris chuckled as he continued to please Andy by licking and sucking the syrup off of his chest area , grabbing the bottle of syrup once he was finished and pouring some on Andy ' s abs now .

" Just be careful and don ' t get a sugar rush , Chris . " Andy advised .

" I already get that from starring at you , baby , " Chris said making Andy blush again as the Wildcat licked the syrup from the man ' s abs making sure to allow his tongue to get every drop of sweet stuff .

Andy groaned in pleasure knowing that he was actually enjoying what Chris was doing to him surprised it was going so well , but it had only been recently since he had started to let go of his hold back from the ignorance and restraint of what could be a good thing . But , it was still pretty new to him and he wanted to learn as much as he could about his body and ways for him and Chris to have a great relationship .

" Are you ready for the next step ? " Chris asked making sure everything was good for him to continue .

" Yeah , " Andy agreed .

" Lay back , " Chris said as he took the syrup bottle again pouring the sweat stuff on to his lover ' s dick , drizzling it up and down Andy ' s special organ , then setting the bottle aside as he grabbed that organ in his hand and spread the excess syrup all over the cock starting at the base and ending at head and glands until it was completely covered .

" Chris , " Andy shivered as his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he felt Chris rubbing the syrup on his manhood enjoying the feeling of his taller lover ' s hand on him and the manipulation of his pride .

" You will enjoy this next part , " Chris said as he brushed his tongue over Andy ' s manhood tasting the syrup on it as his partner groaned louder .

" Uhh , " Andy said without much thought as he was speechless and his brain wasn ' t working right at the moment .

Chris licked more and more syrup off until he put his whole mouth on Andy ' s dick moving his mouth up and down sucking the syrup off of the other guy ' s manhood . Andy moaned more and began to buck a little wanting more and more of Chris until finally all of the syrup was off of him and Chris backed off a little to let Andy calm down .

" Man , " Andy breathed at the pleasure overload that had been building up in him , he had his eyes closed trying to gain some sort of composer as he felt the bed lift and then soon water running in the bathroom .

Andy figured Chris had went to possibly wash his hands and get something to clean up some of the stickiness from the syrup on him which Andy soon found to be correct as he felt a wet cloth washing off his chest , abs , and then his personal area which the Wildcat stayed on longer almost teasingly before feeling nothing , but a little cool air as Chris must have taken the washcloth back to the bathroom .

" Now , what to do ? You ' re not tired are you ? " Chris asked as Andy looked at him .

" No , come here , Cat . " Andy said as Chris come closer he grabbed the Wildcat and kissed him .

" Whoa , " Chris said .

" On the bed , head down and butt up , Chrissy . " Andy said .

" Okay , you are getting adventurous , " Chris said as he got in the position Andy wanted him in .

" I guess I am , " Andy said grabbing the syrup bottle .

" What are you doing ? " Chris asked .

" Relax , baby , " Andy said pouring a little syrup down the Wildcat ' s back side letting it run down over and into his butt hole a little adding a second pour before putting it back on the nightstand beside them .

" Andy , " Chris said as droplets of syrup ran down across his asshole , down to his boys , and running a little bit to his dick .

" You look good enough to eat , Wildcat . " Andy said making Chris chuckle , he was surprised how much Andy came out when they started playing instead of being so stressed like he had the first night Douglas had come to the apartment .

Andy started with the dick licking the little stream of syrup off of Chris and then ran his tongue over the boys finally getting it off of his ass bypassing the hole for now focusing on getting the syrup off of the rest of the Wildcat ' s backside .

" Damn , " Chris said as his head dropped on to the bed as he struggle to control himself before feeling Andy ' s tongue brush over his butt hole making him groan and look back as best he could at Andy .

Andy was actually licking the man ' s asshole starting with the outside before probing his tongue inside of Chris until the man was nice and slick . Douglas looked up once Chris was ready smiling at the man looking at him curiously .

" Like I said you are getting really adventurous , dear . " Chris said .

" We are not quite finished , Chris , so , stay like that for awhile . " Andy said before going to retrieve a washcloth bringing it back wet cleaning the big man off from any left over syrup he didn ' t lick off .

Andy returned the washcloth and then came back grabbing lube as Chris watched him curiously as he was normally the one inside of Douglas , so , this change will be exciting for the both of them .

" Be careful , Andy , " Chris said .

" I will be , " Andy said using the lube on Chris butt hole and then slicked up his own dick before sliding his member into the Wildcat ' s ass who groaned .

" Easy , baby , " Chris said .

The next moment found Andy thrusting in and out of Chris get pleasure moans from the Wildcat while he was also feeling pleasure as well from the tight hole around his pride . Andy continued to thrust until the pleasure overload was too much for both of them and they both came , Andy inside of Chris and Chris on the towels spread out on the bed .

" Wow , " Chris and Andy both said .

 **Later That Day**

After their adventure that morning , Chris and Andy spent the afternoon watching TV on the couch as both of them were exhausted and Chris needed to rest after his first time taking it in the ass from someone else . Andy was snoozing at the moment snuggled up next to Chris who had his arm around the smaller man protectively as he used his free hand to stroke Andy ' s hair gently constantly amazed at the beauty of the man beside him as the Wildcat found himself watching his lover more than he was watching the TV .

" Chris don ' t leave , " Andy mumbled in his sleep .

" I won ' t ever leave you , my sweet . " Chris kissing the man on the forehead .

" Mm , " Andy groaned as he began to stir .

" Sleepy head , " Chris said as Andy blinked and looked at him smiling .

" Yeah , " Andy said running a hand over the Wildcat ' s six pack abs .

" You sure you want to go for two rounds in the same day ? " Chris asked as Andy noticed that his man ' s organ was beginning to react again .

" Let ' s see , " Andy said getting up and grabbing the lube from the bedroom before coming back to Chris and using his hands and lube to please the Wildcat ' s pride .

" Andy , what are you doing ? " Chris asked groaning in pleasure .

" Hold on and you ' ll find out . " Andy said as he went and washed his hands off before coming back and climbing on top of Chris .

" Don ' t hurt yourself , baby , " Chris said .

" I won ' t , " Andy said sliding himself slowly down onto the Wildcat ' s hard member pulling up several times to keep from completely impaling and hurting himself while trying to please his man .

" Andy , this is . . . the second time . . . today . . . that you ' ve . . . surprised me . " Chris said as best he could gasping everytime Douglas went down on him .

" Do you like it ? " Andy asked .

" Yeah , " Chris said .

" Then just lay there and let me do the work , Chris . " Andy said .

" Sure , " Chris said as he watched Andy go up and down on him again until he was being driven over the edge .

Andy finally took the Wildcat ' s hand and wrapped it around his own hard fella which Chris rubbed until it was in rhythm with Andy ' s motion on his dick . Both of them continued like that moaning and groaning until for the second time that day they released their load , Chris in Andy and Andy in Cat ' s hand this time . Chris looked at his hand covered with Andy ' s seed before licking it off of his hand then using his tongue to clean up Andy ' s dick making Douglas close his eyes until the Wildcat was done .

" How about we relax in the bathtub before dinner ? " Chris asked seeing his beauty looking exhausted after two go arounds that day .

" Sounds good , then relax in bed together . " Andy added .

" Of course , " Chris agreed .

After the two had relaxed in the tub , getting cleaned off from the last adventure that day , they had dinner and went to the bed in the Wildcat ' s room . Sex wasn ' t involved then , but there was a lot of kissing and caressing before they were exhausted from the day and went to sleep holding on to each other .


	4. Hot Water

_A/N: Wow , with Andy and Chris , now to Storm and Chase ._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own AMW or the Naturals , I do own the story ._

Chapter 4 : Hot Water

 **TNA Asylum - Locker Room**

James walked into the locker room wondering where his partner was at the other day , but leaving it alone as he heard the shower running knowing that the only one he had seen that day was Chase . Storm looked around making sure no one else was in the locker room before closing the door and locking it deciding to surprise Chase as he stripped down and went into the shower area .

" Chase , are you in here ? " James asked .

" Yeah , what do you need ? " Chase asked .

" Did Chris ever come in today ? " Storm asked quietly slipping into the shower behind Stevens .

" I haven ' t seen him , " Chase said rinsing his hair and eyes out as he felt an arm around him that he knew had to be Storm ' s .

" Why are you tensing up ? " James asked .

" Oh , I don ' t know , I guess I didn ' t expect your arm to end up around me while I ' m in the shower . " Chase said .

" Well , we did agree that the next time would be my turn to control the play and it would be on my terms . " James said before biting on Chase ' s ear .

" Yeah , but I didn ' t expect it to be now . " Chase said .

" The opportunity presented itself , so , I decide now would be best . " James said running his hand down Chase ' s back that was turned towards him getting a shiver from Stevens .

" Are we the only ones in here , Storm ? " Chase asked a little worried about someone walking in on them .

" Yeah , and I locked the locker room door , so , no one is coming in . " James said as his hand finally found Chase ' s butt giving the right side a hard smack .

" Ouch , damn , James . " Chase yelped surprised how much that hurt .

" Hot water is an amazing thing when applied to a bare body , Chase . On one hand it makes the proper body look sexier while on the other hand it makes the body extra tender due to hot water relaxing tight muscles and tension in the human body . " James explained as he rubbed Chase ' s butt before smacking the left side .

" Ow , " Chase said before cursing .

" I like it don ' t you ? " James asked .

" Sure , " Chase taking a deep breath at the fact that he was getting turned on as Storm reached around and felt of his hardening pride .

" You definitely liked it , Chase . " James said moving his hand back to Chase ' s backside as he pushed the man up against the shower wall .

" Storm , " Chase said .

" Stick your butt out , Chase , I have plans for you in here and then we can go over to my place to really have some fun . " James said .

" Why your place ? " Chase asked sticking his butt out like Storm told him to .

" I have a hot tub that can really be used for playing in hot water , Chase . " James said making Chase look back at the Cowboy thinking of the possibilities just as Storm smacked him on the butt again .

" Ow , ouch , " Chase said as a fourth one made contact with his butt .

" Alright , let ' s give you a little sample of what ' s in store for you , Chase . " James said taking some soap and rubbing it on his dick before sticking it into Chase ' s asshole .

" Ooh , easy there , Cowboy . " Chase said as it stung a little when Storm entered him .

" Sure , I ' m not going to hurt you . " James nibbling on Chase ' s spine getting a groan from the man .

Once James was in he gave an experimental thrust of his dick in and out of Chase who gave him moans of pleasure as a positive response making Storm increase the thrusts until both of them were enjoying themselves . Storm soon hit Chase ' s prostate hard making his asshole tighten on James ' dick milking a loaded shot from James into Chase as the Cowboy pushed through rubbing the prostate again as Stevens came himself .

" Fuck , " Chase said .

" Yeah , " James agreed .

" Let me finish so we can go and have some more fun , " Chase sighed as the Cowboy ' s manhood left his ass .

" Okay , " James kissing him roughly before getting out of the shower , so , Chase could finish .

 **Storm ' s House**

Not long after leaving the TNA Asylum , Chase was out at Storm ' s House wondering what the Cowboy was planning .

" Storm , " Chase said .

" Come in , " James letting him in .

" You asked earlier if I had seen Chris , I have to ask if you ' ve seen Andy ? " Chase asked before things got to crazy .

" No , but let ' s worry about Chris and Andy later while me and you work on other things . " Storm looking at Chase knowing the man was just as excited as he was at the moment .

" How do you want me , Cowboy ? " Chase asked knowing he wanted Storm in him again , but also knew he would have to wait until James did whatever he was thinking .

" Strip down , you can ' t get in a hot tub with your clothes on . " Storm said .

" Right , " Chase said removing his clothes until nothing was on his body .

James walked around him as if studying his body as Storm took a look at the handprints on Chase ' s butt . Storm approached taking his hands and rubbing Chase ' s backside again feeling a little warmth from the man ' s butt from where the handprints were at .

" Sshh , " Chase hissed as he felt Storm ' s hand on a sore spot .

" Hush , " James said smacking Chase on the butt again harder than he had in the locker room shower earlier .

" Ouch ! Storm ! " Chase cried out .

" To hard ? " Storm checked since it was a pretty loud outburst .

" No , just a little surprising . " Chase shook his head .

" You want me to continue ? " James asked raising his hand .

" Yeah , " Chase said .

" Alright then , keep still and quiet , " James said bringing his hand down this time giving Chase three hard smacks in a row this time .

" Ah , yeow ! " Chase cried out trying to stay still , but being quiet seemed to be difficult .

" You don ' t stay quiet and I will have to punish you worse , baby . " Storm warned .

James proceeded to spank Chase ' s cheeks getting responses from his man until Storm stopped and looked at Stevens who actually had a few teardrops coming down his face .

" You can ' t keep quiet can you ? " James asked .

" It hurt , " Chase said .

" Didn ' t I say I would punish you if you couldn ' t keep quiet ? " Storm ased .

" Yeah , " Chase said .

" I want you to go out back and you will see a tree close to the house , get one of switches from it not too tall , not too short , and make sure it won ' t break easily . If I find that it ' s not what I want I will go and get one myself and you won ' t like the one I pick for you . Any questions ? " James asked .

" You don ' t live near a whole lot of people do you ? " Chase asked .

" No , and I don ' t get any traffic out here either , so , no one will see you . " James said .

" Okay , " Chase said walking outside to get the switch Storm wanted .

While Chase was outside , James went to find a couple of things he need for the rest of evening before getting in the hot tub with Chase that night . Chase came back after Storm was done with the switch , James took it from him trying it out and testing it liking the one Chase picked except for the few leaves poking out of it .

" It ' s good , but let me strip those extra limbs off of it . " Storm taking a knife and removing the dangerous excess from the switch .

" Uhm ? " Chase said confused .

" Don ' t need those to hurt you , grab one of the bar stools this will work better with you bent over it . " Storm said as Chase did what James said a little nervous at the Cowboy using a switch on him .

" Now what ? " Chase asked once the stool was in place .

" Bend over so your butt is a nice and round target . " James said .

" Okay , " Chase said a little nervous bending over the bar stool making sure his butt was round for the Cowboy .

" Now , be still , don ' t lift up , and don ' t put your hand back here as I don ' t want to catch your hands or fingers . " Storm advised Chase .

" Okay , " Chase agreed as James put the knife away and picked up the switch coming over to Stevens rubbing the man ' s ass to get it ready for the whipping .

" Let ' s begin , " Storm said putting the switch next to Chase ' s butt first just tapping and rubbing the switch on the man ' s bottom getting it to relax .

James swung the switch back and brought it against Chase ' s bottom like he was swatting a bee which made Chase gasp as it felt like someone had cut his backside with a white hot knife that seemed to grow and sting . Storm watched the first lick on Stevens ' backside turn from white to a red mark before taking his hand and feeling of the raised surface making Chase groan . James gave Chase a second and third lick with the same strength and speed of the first one waiting after the contact for the marks to turn red like the original .

" Shit , " Chase gasped again amazed at how much that hurt .

" It ' s kind of beautiful from where I ' m standing . " Storm admiring the three marks as he put his hand on Chase ' s back touching the switch to his butt .

" How so ? " Chase asked .

" Watching the marks go from white to red with a raised surface , " James hinted before giving Chase two more adding the total licks to five .

" Ouch , " Chase taking deep breaths in between the pain the Cowboy was inflicting onto his backside .

" Alright , be very still as the next ones will be coming faster , harder , and more in numbers Chase . " Storm said making sure his hand was firm on Chase ' s back to keep him from raising up .

" Yeah , " Chase said .

James took the switch and start whipping him continuously getting yelps and scream from Chase as each lick felt like another knife being cut through the flesh of his already punished backside .

" Ah , ouch , ow , " Chase eventually went from screams to breaking down into sobs , but the whole time he also felt something like electricity being sent from his butt to his dick everytime the switch made contact with his flesh .

" Alright , I ' m done , " Storm said after awhile of giving Chase the switch .

" Uh huh , " Chase sighed in relief as he couldn ' t say anything else at the moment .

" You okay ? " James asked concerned that he had given Chase too much .

" I ' m good , " Chase said standing up showing James his tear covered face .

" You want to continue this tonight ? " Storm checking .

" Yeah , because we need to take care of something . " Chase said as both of them looked at Stevens ' hard friend .

" See the pillow on the couch , lay on it with your butt up baby , " Storm said .

Chase laid on the couch with the pillow under him which raised his butt into the air a little as Storm tossed the switch he had used on Stevens into the fireplace . James then moved the coffee table to the side before he brought over his office chair so he could comfortably work on Chase .

" Let ' s see how ready we can get you before going into the hot tub , that is if you think you can handle it after the switching . " Storm said taking the lube and a dildo that was laying on the coffee table as he sat in the office chair beside Chase .

" I can handle it . " Chase said .

" My brave Natural you , " James said making Chase chuckle and blush a little when he saw the dildo in Storm ' s hand .

" Yeah and looks like you ' ve been doing some research on special toys since we had our first go around , Storm . " Chase said .

" Let ' s see how well I can put it to use , " James said opening the lube and getting some out using it on the dildo so it would be easy going into Chase .

" Uh huh , " Stevens said as Storm set aside the lube bottle , first inspecting Chase ' s butt making sure the markings from the whipping earlier wouldn ' t cause any problems .

James proceeded to spread Chase ' s butt cheeks apart then apply a little more lube to the man ' s butt hole to make it even easier to put the dildo in him . Storm began to stick his finger into Chase ' s hole to stretch it a little get a small hiss at the entry at first .

" You alright ? " Storm asked .

" Yeah , just the entry , " Chase said .

" Let ' s make sure you are nice and stretch before this thing goes in , " James said sticking it in a little further eventually getting two fingers in and stretching the hole even more as Chase groaned again .

Storm removed his finger from Chase who laid there quietly now to just enjoy what James was doing to him . James took the dildo and stuck the head of it into Chase ' s hole gently getting a groan from him as Storm continued to push it in and then pull it out a little when he felt any resistance .

" Storm , damn , what are you doing to me ? " Chase mumbled groaning in pleasure , he had been in relationships in the past with both men and women that hadn ' t worked out and none of them had lead to something like this relationship which meant it was more than just a one time deal .

" Why ? You like it ? " James asked pushing the dildo in just a little further each time he went back in with the toy getting a moan , grunt , or groan in pleasure from Chase .

" Uhh , yeah , I like , it ' s just I ' ve never had this happen before , " Chase groaned as the thing Storm was thrusting into him hit a pleasure spot getting a little bucking from him .

" Easy , so , you ' ve never done this with all of the stuff you know ? " James asked .

" I learned most of what I know from videos and any other relationships in the past that I had never went that far , usually someone who wants one night and leaves . Then they ' re others who only wanted me for what I do or because of the money and thought if we ended up together that they would get everything I earned . I haven ' t had anyone in awhile as the last one ended pretty badly and I forgot what I really wanted in life which was a relationship with someone I can trust . " Chase said .

" You have me , Chase , " James said knowing he couldn ' t let Chase go now .

" Thanks , " Chase said as James once again brushed the toy against a pleasure spot bucking again to get more .

" We almost have this thing all the way in , Chase , " Storm said .

" Go ahead and bury it in so I can finish adjusting to it . " Chase said .

" Alright , here it goes , " James pushing the dildo the rest of the way in until it was buried inside of Chase .

" Uhh huh , wow , I feel full , " Chase said when it was all the way in as James took his hand off of it to let the thing sit until Stevens adjusted to it fully .

Storm looked over Chase ' s backside again getting up to get clean water and a washcloth coming back with it using the time to wash the marks from the switching on his butt .

" Does that hurt ? " James asked .

" No , it feels good , " Chase enjoying the care his lover was taking with him .

" Good , I figured you could use the wash and cool off back here . " Storm said rinsing the washcloth out before cleaning Chase ' s butt off one more time then going to replace the water and wash out the cloth he was using bringing them back for late .

" Yeah , " Chase chuckled .

" How ' s the adjustment going ? " James asked checking the dildo making sure it was staying in place .

" It ' s good , " Chase said as he watched Storm remove his shirt and then pick up another dildo , but this one was bigger and had an opening at the back that went into the toy .

" I ' m getting a little hot seeing you like this . " James asked .

" I don ' t mind if you go shirtless , Cowboy . " Chase said .

" Yeah , " Storm bringing his chair around to where Chase ' s head was at with the larger dildo .

" I ' m confused ? " Chase looked at Storm and then the dildo .

" It ' s going in your mouth before it replaces the one in you ass as this one is a bit bigger and you need to finish adjusting to the one already in you before trying this one . " James said .

" You sure it will fit in my ass ? " Chase asked .

" With time and effort , but first we will use your mouth for something other than talking in the ring . " Storm said as Chase looked at him before getting rough , tongue kissing from the Cowboy making him groan and shiver .

" Storm , " Chase said .

" Open your mouth , Chase . " Storm said .

Chase gulped before opening his mouth as James introduced the dildo into his mouth making Stevens suck on the toy , thrusting it in and out just like he was fucking the man ' s mouth . Storm started slow and gentle giving Chase time to get use to thing in his mouth until finally using the dildo to sort of deep throat Stevens getting gags from the man .

" You okay ? " James asked .

Chase nodded his head yes since he couldn ' t speak at the moment with the adult toy in his mouth .

" Good , suck it just like you would my dick , baby . " Storm coached Chase as he rubbed his back .

" Mmm , " Chase moaned .

" Alright , hold that in your mouth , so , I can check your ass . " James said moving back to Chase ' s butt to see if the dildo was finally ready to be replace .

Storm pulled the toy out getting a sigh and grunt from Chase at the lost of the dildo in his butt as James laid it away from everything else so it could be cleaned later . James then pulled the one from Chase ' s mouth going back to the ass looking at the stretched hole waiting for the next stage .

" This maybe difficult , but we can get it with some work . " James said taking the lube bottle pouring a large glob of it onto Chase ' s butthole and then another glob onto the toy so everything would remain safe and good for both of them .

Storm used his finger to first spread the glob on his butt hole into the anal cavity slicking it up before spreading the other glob on the bigger dildo onto the toy . James made sure to spread the cheeks apart and gently guide the toy into Chase ' s ass getting a grunt at first and then a yelp .

" Whoa , Cowboy , " Chase said as it started hurting .

" You want to continue or wait ? " James asked realizing this next stage was difficult for Chase .

" Wait , can we go ahead with the hot tub instead ? " Chase asked .

" Yeah , of course , we can always try this again later . " Storm said .

" Sure , " Chase agreed .

" How about you lay there and rest for a moment while I clean the toys up and start the hot tub , baby ? " James suggested .

" Alright , " Chase said .

James took the toys and the lube putting the lube away and cleaning up the toys before putting them away as well . He put the office chair and the bar stool away , then he moved the coffee table back to where it belonged . After that he went and dealt with the hot tub getting it ready for him and his friend relaxing on his couch .

" Chase , ready for the hot tube ? " James said as he came back .

" Oh yeah , " Chase said as he went to the hot tub while James finished stripping down until nothing was on him .

" Let ' s see how much we can relax and play in here . " James said watching Chase get in being careful with his punished backside from the switch .

Storm had to hold back a chuckle as Chase hissed as the hot water stung the marks on his butt and squirmed a little when he was actually sitting in the Jacuzzi .

" Stings ? " James asked .

" A little , " Chase said looking at Storm who got in with him .

" So , do you want to finish this play session in here or the bed ? " James asked .

" I want to feel it here , " Chase said .

" Then turn over and kneel on the seat of the tub , Chase . " Storm said .

Chase turned over and kneeled on the seat of the tub while bending over the outside to get comfortable .

" Are you going to be okay like that or do we need to adjust and find something more comfortable for you to lean against , baby ? " James asked .

" I ' m okay , let ' s do this as my buddy is getting painfully hard , Storm . " Chase said .

" Whoops , forgot we need to relieve him . " Storm said making Chase laugh .

James positioned himself behind Chase using his hand to first rub the man ' s bottom and then to check to make sure his hole was still a little stretched finding it perfect for his size . Storm then proceeded to stick himself into Chase ' s ass getting a groan from the man as he felt Storm ' s dick enter him .

" Easy , " James said easily making sure they were being careful .

" More , baby , " Chase said .

James pushed further in until he was buried into Chase now who groaned again enjoying the feeling of being full with Storm inside of him .

" You ready ? " Storm asked .

" Yeah , give it to me , " Chase said .

Storm thrust in and out of Chase making the man groan and then James continued to thrust inside of his lover ' s ass giving Stevens even more reasons to moan and groan in pleasure .

" Yes , more , " Chase wanting more .

James gave him harder and faster thrusts until he was drilling the man ' s ass which Chase loved , the roughness was an amazing feeling to him as he continuously moaned and groaned not caring about what was going on in the world as this was what he wanted .

" You must be wanting a long session , baby ? " Storm realizing that Chase knew how to adjust himself to keep the heat up , but for it to not go over the edge until Stevens was ready for it .

" Oh yeah , " Was the only thing Chase could comprehend to say .

" Then if that ' s what you want I will definitely give it to you . " Storm said giving Chase faster , but longer and deeper thrusts that made Stevens gasp at first loving this new idea from the Cowboy glad he was still controlling some of the pace where he could go longer with James .

If they hadn ' t been in water smacking of flesh against flesh would have been heard as the fast , hard pace of the Cowboy ' s thrusting would make the waist area bang up against Chase ' s ass giving Storm a new idea as he pulled out of Stevens making the man groan at the absent organ in his ass .

" James , why did you quit ? " Chase asked .

" Because we aren ' t quit ready for this day to end as I want to push it a little further if you are willing ? " Storm looked at the man .

" Are we talking about this or more toys ? " Chase asked .

" This , but I think I can make it a little rougher like you want it . " James said .

" Okay , what are we doing ? " Chase asked .

" We are going out to the barn to finish this . " Storm said making Chase look at him confused , but willing .

Eventually they were in the barn , Chase looking at the stuff in there a little concerned at what Storm had planned as he had disappeared into a side room where Stevens could hear him moving stuff around as if setting something up for them .

" Chase , come on , man let ' s finish our adventure for the night . " James said .

" Sure , " Chase walked in seeing a table with holes in the middle of the room looking at Storm a little concerned .

" Don ' t worry , I ' m not going to hurt you , Chase , " Storm seeing the worried look on Chase ' s face after looking at the holes in the table .

" Then what are the holes for ? " Chase asked .

" They were use for holding feed bags down when I would get big orders of feed for livestock out at my farm , this was the sturdiest of them , so , I turned it into a table . We may or may not use the holes tonight , it depends on how well you can stay still , but I needed something to get through this last part of our fun for today . " James said .

" Okay , so , what are we using it for now ? " Chase asked .

" For you to lay on , " Storm said bringing a stool over and letting part of the table down in order for it to be like in the hot tub .

" Like the hot tub ? " Chase asked .

" Exactly , go ahead , " James said after tying some sort of long cusion into place to make it where Chase wouldn ' t be laying directly on wood .

Chase kneeled on the stool then put his waist on the table and bent over where the table had been let down , so , he was in the same position he was in while they were playing around in the hot tub .

" Comfortable ? " James asked .

" Yeah , " Chase said .

Storm pulled out some lube that he brought and put some on his finger and Chase ' s butt hole before sitting it aside and spreading the man ' s ass cheek slicking Stevens ' ass up again before cleaning his hand off .

" Now we will finish it , " James said sticking himself once again into Chase finding it much easier after the dildo earlier and the play time in the hot tub .

Chase groaned deciding to stay quiet as he wanted to allow Storm the honor of guiding him through the rest of the night .

" Alright , I want you to control the pace like you were doing earlier in the hot tub and I will focus on you , " James said .

Chase nodded his head yes to show he understood as James buried himself to the hilt again inside of Stevens making the man groan in pleasure . Storm started thrusting building himself up like earlier to the point where it was hard , fast , and deep in Chase who kept adjusting like earlier to keep them at the point where they could go longer than before . Chase groaned and Storm groaned , both in pleasure and getting in perfect sync with the other as they continued to build up to the point where the Cowboy was ready to really start thrusting . Storm adjusted a little in Chase ' s ass and then proceeded to drill the insides of Chase until his flesh was banging against Stevens ' flesh , first lightly and then more as it soon became a very rough fuck session for Chase . At first , Chase cried out as it was a bit painful at first and the fact that he had received a spanking and switching from Storm earlier added to it , but soon the pain began to turn to pleasure in his ass as his prostate was soon being rubbed and drilled by the Cowboy ' s dick and the pain from Storm ' s flesh hitting his punished backside mixed with the pleasure and pain combination from the fucking making his pleasure point build up even more . Chase kept adjusting himself to keep the pleasure going for both him and Storm , but the motion was making him get extremely hard as was the grip he had on Storm making his lover harder as well making the both ready for the ending .

" Alright , Chase , let go babe , " Storm said .

" Okay , " Chase finally speaking after so long of just focusing on the sex between him and the Cowboy .

Chase let go of the little bit of resistance he had up during the fucking excited for how it was going to feel when they let go of what they were building to . Storm thrusted extra hard into Chase causing the pain and pleasure combination to reach its climax causing Stevens to finally release and when he did it was powerful as the wave of emotions and feelings hit him like a tank . The extremely tight grip on his ass brought Storm ' s on climax which was just as strong as the one Chase had just let go of and it flowed like a river into Stevens where both of them waited until it was over for Storm to finally pull out getting a sigh from Chase who needed help getting back to the house after the finale had ended and after Storm had cleaned up the barn .

James took Chase to his room laying him on the bed who laid there exhausted as Storm went and cleaned himself up , then he brought a washcloth into the bedroom cleaning Chase up who groaned when Storm touched his manhood and then hissed a little when Storm cleaned up the marks on his butt from the switch . After the clean up , James pulled the soothing lotion out of the medicine cabinet taking it to where Chase was at who looked at him curiously but didn ' t say anything .

" Stay still while I tend to your backside , " James said .

" Yeah , " Chase said as Storm used the lotion on the switch marks on Stevens ' butt .

Chase closed his eyes as James checked and examined each mark making sure they were okay while applying the lotion to the marks making them feel better . Storm also examined his buddies hole making sure it hadn ' t been hurt while they were playing , James had to admit he still loved the little bit of warmth from Chase ' s punished bottom . Chase was almost asleep when the Cowboy finished and went to put the lotion up and clean his hands before making sure the house was locked up , then he joined Chase in the bed pulling the man closer holding him .

" You feel better now ? " James asked .

" I do , thanks for the surprise today and the play sessions this afternoon . " Chase said .

" Yeah , it ' s your turn to plan out the adventure next , Chase . " Storm said .

" Okay , I will think of something after I rest up from today . " Chase said .

" And I will reseach more on what we can do with the table in the barn , I maybe able to spice that up for the next time I get to decide how we should play , " James said making Chase look at him , but secretly liking the idea .

" Just be careful , Cowboy . " Chase said .

" I will always be careful with you , my pain in the ass lover . " Storm said .

" Hey , I thought you like me as a pain in the ass , James . " Chase said .

" I do , " James said smacking Chase on his already punished backside getting a yelp from him .

" Storm , " Chase said surprised .

" There , now you are really my pain in the ass , now get some sleep . " Storm said pulling Chase to him kissing the man before they went to sleep together .


	5. Truth Revealed

_Disclaimer: I do not own AMW or the Naturals , I do own the story ._

Chapter 5 : Truth Revealed

 **Mall**

Chris and Andy ventured out to the mall some days after their go around with the syrup to hang out , when they noticed Chase there as if he was looking for something .

" Don ' t tell Chase about us yet , Chris , I ' m not exactly sure if he would understand . " Andy looked at his partner a little concerned .

" Sure , we will wait , " Chris said .

" What are you two doing here ? " Chase asked when he spotted them .

" I needed help with some stuff and Andy was helping out . " Chris said .

" Huh ? " Chase asked .

" I found out the other day that Chris really doesn ' t know how to cook , so , I was teaching him . " Andy explained .

" Yeah , a little fitness advice . " Chris added .

" Sure , okay , " Chase said wondering why they were acting weird .

" What are you doing here ? " Andy asked .

Chase ' s eyes wondered off to an adult toy store making Andy look at it and then his partner deciding to leave it alone .

" Nothing , just looking . " Chase said .

" Huh ? " Chris asked .

" Leave it alone . " Andy suggested .

" I don ' t understand , but okay . " Chris shrugged .

" Yeah , you two have fun , I have to go . " Chase said leaving before Andy and Chris could ask too many questions .

" I think you need to switch your partner to decaf , Andy , " Chris said making Andy laugh .

" If that would help , don ' t you think I would have done that already . " Andy said .

" Probably , but why is he going into an adult store ? " Chris asked .

" The less you know the better , " Andy answered .

" Why ? " Chris asked .

" Because it will poison your head , Chris . " Andy said .

" Huh ? " Chris asked confused .

" Chase likes to explore a certain area of his life and it can get a little crazy if you get me . " Andy said .

" Oh , have you two ever ? " Chris asked .

" No , oh no , Chase is like my brother and I couldn ' t think of family in that way . " Andy said .

" I understand , so , does Chase just explore every adult store ? " Chris asked .

" It ' s not just the adult stores , he has videos , magazines , explores the internet , if he can find it and get into it , then Chase will get it . " Andy said .

" Sounds weird . " Chris said .

" Yeah , but without that little bit of weirdness , we wouldn ' t get along so well . " Andy looking at the store .

" Come on , let ' s find something we can get into , Andy . " Chris said as they kept walking down the sidewalk at the mall .

" Sure , " Andy said wondering what Chase was getting into now , but shaking it off as he followed , Chris .

 **Adult Store**

Once inside the store , Chase had to take a deep breath in relief that Chris and Andy hadn ' t followed him or else they may have given him a lot of questions that he wasn ' t ready to answer yet . He and Storm had decided to keep the full extent of their relationship a secret from everyone including their partners at the moment , and Chase was more than determined to keep that promise for as long as possible not knowing how everyone would react to such news .

" Nothing like sneaking behind your best friend ' s back in order to keep your private life a secret . " Chase said before allowing himself to relax after the panic of seeing Andy and Chris and he was actually beginning to wonder how long they had been hanging out since he Storm got together .

" Can I help you ? " The store manager asked .

" No , I ' m good , " Chase said going to look around for something to use in the next adventure with Storm .

 **Impact Zone - Couple of Days Later**

Two days after Chase had ran into Andy and Chris together at the mall acting really strange , AMW and The Naturals had to wrestle each other in a match for Impact . And while all four was able to stay professional , there were also a lot of weird moments , like Chris getting Storm pissed off looks when it looked like the Cowboy had hurt Andy to bad and it wasn ' t just Chris , if any of the others felt like their partners were being to rough with their lovers . But , there were also a lot of easing up when Chris would get in the ring against Andy or if Storm was in with Chase and all four of them were relieved when the match was finally over and they were able to go back to the locker room .

" That was the weirdest match I have ever been in . " Storm said to Chris .

" And you didn ' t have to be that rough with Andy . " Chris said before a full blown argument broke out between the two as the Naturals walked in seemingly doing the same thing for the same reasons .

When it was just about to get out of hand a loud whistle was heard making them break it up and look to see Christopher Daniels had come into the locker room .

" Good , now I can hear myself think over all of the bickering , do any of you guys want to go out ? " Daniels asked .

" No , I don ' t , because the last time we went out together you tried to get me to go out with that hooker chick and I swear if you ever do it again I will strip you , hog tie you , and then hang you up by your toes for everyone in the locker room to see . " James declared making them all look at him .

" Seriously , " Chris said .

" Yeah , it took me forever to get the smell of bacon grease and bad B.O. out of my nose . " Storm said .

" Ew , " The Naturals both said .

" Alright , alright , I ' m leaving if you four are going to act weird . " Daniels said after he had gotten ready to go grabbing his gear before going in search of Elix Skipper .

" Good , no more of the nagging tonight . " Storm said as he grabbed a beer from his locker .

" Now why are you two acting strange ? " Chase asked looking at Chris and Andy .

" I should ask you guys the same thing . " Chris said as he looked at Andy making sure he hadn ' t been hurt tonight .

" What ? " Andy asked Chris .

" Are you okay ? " Chris asked making James and Chase look at them confused .

" I ' m good , " Andy getting nervous by the stares he was getting from everyone .

" Why are you so concerned ? I mean we normally hit pretty hard in a match , so , I don ' t see what the big deal is here Chris . " Storm said .

" I . . . " Chris started until he looked at Andy and stopped .

" Hmm , a couple of days ago I saw you two out at the mall together and you guys said that Andy was giving Chris cooking lessons . " Chase said .

" Lord knows he needs it , good luck Andy . " Storm said .

" Except you haven ' t been giving Chris cooking lessons have you ? " Chase asked Andy who was about to freak out at the questioning .

" Who are you to tell him , he ' s not , Chase ? " Chris asked about to go off on Chase making Andy panic even more .

" Chris back off , " Storm said starting to get pissed off until just the three of them were bickering until Andy was past freaked out and shrieked making all of them stop and look at him shaking .

" Andy ? " Chris taking a step towards Andy .

" I ' ll talk , " Andy said .

" What ? " Chase asked .

" I ' ll tell the truth , just no more bickering and please don ' t hurt me . " Andy said .

" Hurt you ? " Storm asked .

" Andy , no one is going to hurt you . " Chase said .

" I would hurt them if they did . " Chris said .

" No , no Chris , please don ' t start anything . " Andy looking at Chris about ready to start crying .

" Andy , " Chris pulled him into his arms making the other two realize what was happening .

" I . . . " Andy started .

" Enough , Andy , you don ' t have to say anything else , I think I know now , you two are together . " Chase said making Storm look at the two .

" Yeah , " Andy said .

" Why didn ' t you say anything ? " James asked Chris .

" We weren ' t sure if you two would be okay with it . " Chris said .

" And I ' ve had enough problems at home with being different . " Andy added .

" Your father , " Chase said making Andy look at him nodding .

" I don ' t understand , " Storm said .

" My father use to hurt me for liking dudes instead of girls , he said it was wrong . " Andy said .

" Andy , you should know by now that I wouldn ' t hurt you and know Storm won ' t either . " Chase said .

" I know , but I was still afraid you would treat me differently if you knew . " Andy said .

" I think we understand more than anyone what you guys are . " Storm said .

" Damn , why didn ' t I see it earlier ? " Chris looked at Chase and James .

" What ? " Andy asked .

Chris laughed a little before looking at Andy who realized .

" Talk about us keeping secrets , what about the two of you ? " Andy asked .

" Talk about how funny it is that we have been together all of this time and none of us caught on until now . " Storm said .

" I think we should definitely be open more often to keep us from pissed off at the other , especially when it comes to what just happened tonight in the ring and back here . " Chase suggested .

" Agreed , " Chris said .

" So , you have been staying with Chris when you are not at my place ? " Chase asked .

" Yeah , I haven ' t been back to my dad ' s since I moved in with Chris , " Andy said .

" Good , you worry me too much when you go over there . " Chase said .

" So , what do we do now ? " Storm asked .

" Well , I ' m certainly not giving up Andy now that we are together . " Chris said .

" And I ' m not giving up Chris either . " Andy agreed .

" That ' s not what I meant , because I think Chase will agree with me when I say we won ' t give each other up either . I meant about the rest of the locker room knowing about us , what do we do ? " Storm asked .

" Keep it , between us . " Chase said .

" Okay , " Chris and Andy agreed .

" Alright , " Storm said as Daniels came back in making Chris and Andy quickly let go of the other before Christopher could see anything .

" I thought you had left with Elix ? " Chase asked .

" I left something , " Daniels said getting what he had left in the locker he used before leaving .

" That guy needs help , " Andy said .

" You think . " Chris and James said .

" I hope it ' s not contagious . " Chase said .

" Yeah , " Andy said as they heard Chris ' stomach growl .

" Hey , can we go now that we have settled everything , I ' m starving ? " Chris asked .

" You ' re always starving , " Storm said .

" I ' m a growing boy , " Chris complained .

" I sure hope you ' re not still growing Chris , " Chase said .

" Come on , let ' s go and get something to eat . " Andy laughed before all of them left the locker room .


End file.
